Wake x Up x And x Go
by bunning
Summary: Jun's known her fair share of thievery and murder, as the group she belongs to specializes in both "talents", but she'd always wanted something bigger than that: a Hunter's license. Who knows what will happen when she stumbles upon four teenagers at the Hunter exam and where her aspirations might take her. It'd surely be entertaining to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Dawn × of × Day**

In the main room of the temporary Troupe hideout, the members all sat around, playing on their phones or arm wrestling. Shizuku was talking with Bonolenov, Uvogin was sprawled out on the couch, Feitan was reading on his own while the others were dispersed throughout. No matter what occupied their time however, most of the members were listening in on the request two members were in the process of making with the boss.

Chrollo was seated on an old chair reading an old book written by a famous philosopher. When he noticed two people approaching him, he closed the book and placed it on the wooden crate next to him.

He looked up at the two in front of him and said, "I didn't realize you two were interested in being my guard for the night, but that's just small talk… what's the matter?"

Hisoka looked over at the smaller girl to his left, "Aw Jun, I'd assumed it'd be ladies first."

Jun sighed and turned towards the boss, "The Hunter Exams are coming up… and we wanted to know if we could go? Possibly?"

Uvogin and Nobunaga made their way over to the trio, laughing as they went. Uvogin slapped a hand on Jun's shoulder, "So, you're trying to get a license. You think you're strong enough to face off against some of the guys there?"

Jun laughed, "It'll be a nice experience and hopefully fun!"

"Of course, that's all you're interested in: fun. That's gonna be your downfall if you get to go."

Hisoka glanced over at Nobunaga, "There's no problem with having fun. The last time I took the ex—"

"You murdered someone and were disqualified! My point, having fun isn't important. You've gotta take things like this seriously." Nobunaga interjected.

Hisoka shrugged, "To each his own."

"So, can we go?" Jun asked, shifting her weight from side to side.

Chrollo laughed at her behavior, "You seem really excited for the exam… I don't see why not. Since this job isn't entirely over, I'll give you a pass— but for nothing else. I'll have a member reach out to you when it's time."

"You're really letting them go?" Nobunaga asked. "We—"

Chrollo opened his book and began reading again, "Flip a coin if you want."

"Thank you, Chrollo-san! We'll see you later!" Jun called, running down the stairs. "Are you coming, Hisoka-kun?"

Nobunaga was pulling out the coin in his pocket when Hisoka smiled and ran to catch up with Jun, "I'm on my way!"

"Hey, you two come back! I haven't flipped the coin yet!" Nobunaga yelled.

Uvogin let out a hearty laugh and walked back over to his spot on the couch, "Let them go, Nobu. We'll have our chance to mess with them when and _if_ they get back."

Nobunaga left the boss's area and sighed, "You're right, I shouldn't stress so much about the small stuff."

"Tuh. That's what we've been tellin' you." Phinks chimed in, from his spot on the floor.

Leaning up against the door, Jun took out her phone and called for a taxi. Putting her phone up to her ear, she looked over at Hisoka, "You sure you want to come along? Since you said somethin' about you meeting up with your friend."

Hisoka twirled a strand of his hair, "I'm meeting with him at the exam, besides I thought you'd enjoy my company." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Or perhaps you'd enjoy a trip in solitude instead?"

Jun was connected with a representative from the taxi company and ordered one to pick both her and Hisoka up. She hung up and slid down to a crouching position, "Taxi's on the way… but to answer your question, I think it'd be fun with you on the way there."

"Oh? You know where the exam site is this year?" Hisoka asked. In truth, he knew she didn't know but he thought it'd be fun to outsmart her.

"Well, you took it last year so I thought you'd know." Jun replied. "What, is that not the case?"

Hisoka laughed and waved his hand, "Don't be silly, the exam site changes yearly. I'm just as much in the dark as you are."

"Ah, then this exam is sure to be fun!" She sat in a criss-cross position and folded her arms, "Wake me up when the taxi gets here."

Placing his head on his hand, Hisoka replied with, "Sure thing. Night-night."

The taxi arrived and Hisoka nudged Jun until she woke up. Amid her delirious protests they got in the taxi and made their way to the airport with small conversation and silence. Jun always found Hisoka wasn't much of a talker and she couldn't tell if it was because he didn't know how to hold a conversation or didn't feel like it.

It was midnight by the time the duo arrived at the airport. They entered the restaurant area and sat down at an empty yet unclean table.

Jun looked around and observed the people of the airport; the people walking to their airship flight, waiting in line for food and those utilizing the internet. She was completely bored and didn't understand why Hisoka insisted they sit down "for a minute". He was on his phone and hadn't said anything more than a greeting and continued listening to whoever was on the other end.

"Whatever you're doing, could you hurry it up?" Jun asked, looking at her finger nails. "This is taking too long."

Hisoka ignored her and continued listening to the person on the phone. "Alright… I'll see you there." He hung up the phone and glanced over at Jun. "We're heading to Zaban City."

Hisoka stood up and began walking down the terminal, with Jun right behind him.

She caught up with him and asked, "What's your friend's name? Do you have a picture of 'em?"

Hisoka smirked, "His appearance isn't quite traditional and it's better you met him in person. You'll learn all you need to know about him when the time comes."

"Sure, sure. I'm just curious what other friends besides me you have!"

Hisoka laughed, "I didn't realize we were friends."

Jun let out an exasperated sigh, "Don't be so dramatic, what else would we be? I'm the only one who voluntarily spends time with you and teams up with you; but of course, _noooo_ I'm not your friend."

Hisoka looked up at the sign above and pointed, "Let's hurry, our ship departs in a few."

Jun shrugged, "No problem with me."

Hours passed by on the way to Zaban City, and the found themselves awkwardly communicating with each other. Although Jun considered Hisoka a friend, he found her more of an accomplice. She could be a pain sometimes, but she earned a bit of his respect when she managed to knock him off his feet when they were sparring. He didn't think of her as an equal opponent either, to him she was average in terms of strength and speed; nothing really stood out about Jun to him.

Jun woke up and stretched, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. "We almost there yet?"

Hisoka's eyes glinted with anticipation as he gazed out the window, "We're just about to land soon, seems you woke up in time."

She walked over to the cabinet in the kitchen area of the room and took out a few snacks. "Hisoka-san."

Barely looking up from his phone he replied, "Yes?"

"Why'd you kill that guy last year at the exams?" She asked, hopping up on top of the counter.

"I don't think about the past, all that happened last year is over with." He droned.

_She's boring but could prove useful as a diversion later on, _Hisoka thought.

"You sou—"

"_We have now arrived in, Zaban City. Concessions are available in the terminal along with access to the internet. With all that said, passengers of flight 0453 we hope you enjoyed your flight and choose to fly with Westland Airways. Goodbye for now!" _The flight attendant said over the intercom.

Hisoka stood up and dusted off his clothes, "Well, time to look for the exam site."

Jun hopped off the counter, "What, we've gotta find it now?"

Hisoka strode past her and out of the room, "Don't' complain, let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: To x Start x The x Game**

"Thank you!" Jun finished paying for a steak kebab and tossed the food in her mouth. Looking around in the crowd of people for Hisoka, she found him with his hands in his pockets leaning on a booth.

He glanced up at her, "Are you ready?"

Jun nodded, "Where to now?"

"We're going to meet up with my… friend." The older man said, "His appearance is quite difference, so try not to make a big deal out of it."

Jun bit a piece of steak of her kebab, "Is he crippled?"

"Nope. It's just the way he looks."

"So… you're Hisoka's friend." Jun observed, staring at the blue-haired man.

As he turned to face Jun, his head seemed to shake and a ticking sound was heard.

Hisoka chuckled briefly, "I told you his appearance wasn't quite traditional."

"Yeah, but what's his name?"

"Gittarackur." Hisoka responded. He turned his back towards Jun and talked quietly with his friend.

Jun rolled her eyes, and split up their talk, "You don't have to be so excluding."

Gittarackur made eye contact and Hisoka nodded. "Just go ahead and tell her."

Jun looked to Gittarackur and he turned to a 45 degree angle, ticking as he went. His arm raised and he pointed in that direction.

"What's over there?" Jun asked.

Hisoka laughed, "The exam site. Gittarackur staked out this spot for a couple of days… all based on a hunch, right?"

Jun folded her arms and played with the kebab stick in her mouth, "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

Hisoka walked off with Gittarackur, "I was going to leave you here originally."

Jun walked past them, "So much for saying I'd enjoy your company, right?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Jun." Hisoka whispered. "I could kill you where you stand right now, but today I'm feeling more generous and forgiving than usual. It'd be best if you took advantage of that."

She turned around and stopped in his path, eyes meeting his. She smiled sweetly, "I'll let you think that, Hisoka-kun!"

After arriving at a restaurant, Hisoka approached the cook at the front table.

The cook was chopping vegetables and said, "Hello, sir, what would you li—"

"Where is it?" Hisoka cut across.

The cook put his knife down and sighed, "I'm afraid I don't kn—"

"I'm already late," Hisoka moaned, checking the time on his phone, "and my friend takes tardiness to heart."

He pointed to Gittarackur and the cook's face turned as white as a sheet; Gittarackur turned to look at the cook, his mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"So how about that location?" Hisoka taunted.

The cook pointed frantically to a door behind him, "There! Over there just go!"

Hisoka smiled, "Thank you!"

Gittarackur and Jun followed Hisoka into the room specified by the cook. It was bare, save for a table with three chairs and a few cups to drink out of.

Jun looked around and tapped her foot on the floor, then widened her eyes at her discovery. "It's hollow."

"What else did you think it'd be?" Hisoka remarked, annoyed that he didn't discover that sooner.

"Ah," Jun said, as the "room" began to descend, "calm down. We got here didn't we?"

He shrugged, folded his arms and closed his eyes as if he were sleeping.

_He's such a jackass, _she thought.

The elevator-room came to a halt and they all stood up, exiting out the door that was behind them. What awaited them was a cavernous tunnel-like area with red lights lining its high, green walls. Hundreds of people were crowded in the middle of it all and were going about their business until they noticed the new arrivals. All the attention was immediately on Hisoka and Gittarackur, with Jun going under the radar as she looked excitedly around the area.

"Ah, this is so cool!" Jun said.

"Try not to make a spectacle of yourself, Jun." Hisoka warned. "They might underestimate y— nevermind."

Jun was bouncing around the room talking to several people, despite being turned away by others, and tried to meet new people.

"I'm Jun, who are you?"

A young, bald man bowed to her, "I am Hanzo, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Jun smiled, "You as well!"

As she turned to leave, Hanzo grabbed her forearm. She turned to face him and he said, "A word of advice, try to keep to yourself around here. You might not know what anyone has up their sleeve, including me."

Jun furrowed her eyebrows, "Eh? Why would you say that?"

Hanzo put his hands on his hips, "Are you stupid? You can't trust anyone in things like this!"

Jun blinked, "I'm aware. I'd just thought it'd be fun to get to know people."

Hanzo sighed, "Ah… I hope you make it through alive, kid."

"I'd say the same thing to you." Jun replied.

_Urgh, this is going as well as I thought. _

"I heard you were a rookie." A voice from behind said.

Jun turned around, raising her eyebrows, "Huh? Oh, yeah."

A short and stocky man with a large smile on his face put out his hand. "I'm Tonpa, and you?"

_Something about this guy I don't like, _Jun thought, _guess I'll have to keep an eye on him, I guess._

"I'm Jun." She responded, dryly.

Tonpa reached in his bag and brought out a drink, "You thirsty, Jun?"

Jun waved it off, "I don't wanna have to use the bathroom later, y'know?"

_Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

The sound of a ringing bell was heard and all attention was focused on a rising green wall. Once the wall was completely lifted, it revealed a man in a purple suit with lavender hair.

_Who could this be? _

"I apologize for the wait," he began, "the entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

"Ah, awesome!" Jun saw a little boy jump in the air.

"Before we start, a word of caution, if you lack skill or even luck, you could end up mortally wounded or even dead." He became silent. "Those of you who accept these ricks, follow me. If not, please exit via the elevator behind you."

No one made any advancement towards the elevator. It was too late to back out now.

"Very well, all 405 applicants will participate in Phase One of the exam."

The lavender haired man began to walk oddly, his hands passing by his sides like a toy soldier. One by one, applicants began to follow him and after a while Jun found herself running to keep up with them.

_Where are we running to?_

She fell back behind the main group and found Hanzo, silently running by himself.

"Hey, do you know what this is about?" She asked.

Hanzo shook his head, "Nuh-uh, but I'm almost sure it has to do with endurance. What?" He smirked, "Getting tired already, Jun?"

"Nope." She slowed down and fell back with the dregs of the group. "I'll see you at the finish line, Hanzo!"

Hanzo waved and continued on his way.

Hisoka made his way over to Jun and glanced over in her direction. "You seem excited."

Jun glared ahead, "Why were you going to leave me back there earlier?"

Hisoka smiled, "I don't like to associate with weak people."

Jun grit her teeth, "What about me seems weak?"

"Weak people ask a lot of questions, don't focus on the main task at hand, talk too much and require the help of others to get by." Hisoka said.

Jun flicked her eyes over to her left and saw Hisoka wink back. Without a second thought, she dashed to the left and knocked him over and onto the ground. People rushed passed them and ignored their violent affair, while Jun had other things in mind.

"Kill me now so I don't have to hear any more of your shit!" Jun growled, a droplet of spit landing on his face. "I'm tired of it."

Hisoka licked the area her saliva landed on and grinned, "You should act like your true self, more often."

Jun stood up and dusted herself off, "I'm sure you'd love that."


End file.
